Coming Out of My Shell: The Sequel!
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: When Kyle finds out about one of the twin's relationships, he threatens to break them apart. Will Aria and Orland be split apart, or will they be able to convince Kyle that maybe their not little kids anymore? Please review! Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So after some success with the story linking to this, I've decided to come out with the sequel! (Cue clapping and music). I've decided this story would take place after a year or so of Aria and Orland becoming girlfriend and boyfriend, making them (as I've decided 15-16. Don't worry I'll mention the ages on Coming Out of My Shell). So P.M. me if you have any suggestions/concerns. Alright on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own RF!**

Chapter 1:

The atmosphere in my home is deadly and still. My father, Kyle, and brother, Aaron, have just finished arguing about Aaron being able to date my best friend, Leann.

The argument had gone something like this:

**~Flashback~**

The day had gone as normal with her father sitting at the kitchen table, reading some papers and her mother was preparing dinner. Aria was sitting in a living room chair, reading the latest edition of a farming book.

Aaron, whom was a few inches taller than Aria had shuffled into the house, closing the door quietly, standing by it. He then said something barely audible to Kyle.

"Aaron, please speak up," Kyle said, not looking up from his papers.

"I'm dating Leann," he said still quiet, but louder.

"What?" he asked, this time, looking up. Kyle had basically forbidden his children from dating, as any father does not want to see his children grow up.

The twins had basically kept all romantic relationships a secret. Until now.

"I'm dating Leann," Aaron said louder and more confidently. He looked straight in Kyle's brown eyes.

"What? I told you not to date anyone!" Kyle said, furious, standing up from the table.

"Dad, I'm sixteen! That's practically an adult! Why can't you just let us date!" Aaron fired back.

"Because you're too young!" he said, as if it was a valid explanation.

"That's not an excuse!"

"Yes it is! And while you live under my roof, you'll to follow my rules!"

A heavy silence filled the room as father and son, stared each other down.

"You know what? I don't care what you think!" Aaron spat. "I bet you dated Mom when you were younger than we are now!"

"Aaro-"

"I'm dating her, no matter what you think!" Aaron wretched open the door and ran outside.

**~Flashback Ends~**

"O-oh Aaron," Mom says, looking at the door. Dad slams his fist on the table and rushes upstairs. Mom looks at him, and turning off the stove, follows him up the stairs.

I sit there perplexed and stunned about what just went down before me. I have to tell my boyfriend of a year, Orland. I throw the book down besides me and race out the door, not even bothering to grab a jacket from the hook by the door.

The air is cold and frigid, with what would of the sunset if winter clouds weren't present. I bound for Orland's home as snowflakes begin to fall.

Tears begin to blind me the more I think about the argument. The secret is out. Dad knows we're dating. Or at least knows one of us is.

I stumble to the door and knock feebly on the wooden entrance, collapsing on the ground. Snowflakes land on my hair and clothes as hot tears trail down my face.

The door creaks open and someone exclaims, "Aria!" I look up and Orland's standing there.

He's slightly taller than a year ago, standing at 6'0 feet, his pale blue eyes filled with concern, and his platinum blond hair a few inches shorter than shoulder length.

"What are you doing here? Come on let's get you-"

"He knows," I whisper.

"What? How could he-?"

"Aaron. H-he came out t-to D-Dad 'bout d-dating Leann!" I sob.

Silence falls between us as snowflakes dance heavily around us as Orland kneels down and hugs me from behind.

"I-I d-don't want him t-to break us apart," I say looking out at the dancing white particles swirling around in the air.

He turns me around and makes me look at him. "Hey, it won't have to come to that," he says softly. "But-!" Orland cuts me off by kissing me. We continue like this until we hear a

"Ahem."

**AN-Dun dun dun! Left ya guys on a cliffhanger! So how's the first chapter to the brand new sequel? Hope you like it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-I don't have much to say other than, (Disclaimer): I do NOT own RF!**

Chapter 2:

"Ahem."

We break apart abruptly at the sound of someone's voice. We turn our heads and stare at…

Dad.

He stands there in the snow, arms crossed, holding a spare jacket, looking menacingly and disapproving at us.

"D-Dad?" I exclaim. "H-How did you-?"

"I went searching for your brother, but instead found you kissing Jake's kid," he says.

"I-…"

"We're going home, Aria," he says, not moving.

"But-!"

"You disobeyed me. I told you, you were not to be dating anyone. We're _going_ home."

I sit there, frozen in shock. How could he have found us? My entire world is crashing down.

I somehow find my body moving me forward, toward Dad. I'm shaking not only from the cold, but from the shock that he's doing this to me. He's taking him away from me. Dad turns around and begins to walk away.

"I saved her, Sir," Orland's voice sounds behind me. I freeze and watch Dad turn himself back around to face him. "What?" he asks.

"I saved her. I saved her a year ago," Orland says, standing at his full height. "Doesn't that deserve us being together, _Sir_?"

Dad doesn't respond but turns back around, and throws the jacket at me, grabbing my wrist firmly, pulling me through the snow. Tears fall silently down my face as I'm being led away and there's nothing I can do about it.

We enter the house, Mom, sitting curled on the couch, her eye on the door, clutching her old doll, Fern.

"Is he back yet?" Dad asks her as we trudge through the doorway.

"N-no…What h-happened?" she exclaims as she sees my wet face.

"Well, let's just say, not everybody's telling the truth in this house."

With that, I storm upstairs to my room and slam the door, emphasizing how upset I am. I throw myself on my bed, and sob into my pillow thinking _will I ever be back with him? _

Outside, it's dark and black, and the wind is howling. I can hear Dad explaining to Mom about what happened. Sometimes I can make out her voice a little, but it's rare in this conversation. I think back to what Orland and my last conversation was_._

"_I-I d-don't want him t-to break us apart."_

"_Hey, it won't have to come to that."_

I replay that and the last kiss we had over and over in my head until I fall asleep.

**~Conversation down stairs~**

Their daughter's door slammed shut and a silence filled the house. Dorothy still clutched Fern tightly as her husband sighed heavily.

"First Aaron and now Aria. Our son's gone who-knows-where and our daughter's sobbing upstairs. They're still just kids!" Kyle said exasperatingly.

"N-no," she answered, getting up from the couch, this time holding Fern limply by the hand. "T-They're not."

"Y-you just c-can't handle t-the f-fact that they're g-growing up! O-our son's g-gone off w-who-knows-w-where and o-our daughter is upstairs c-crying!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"That's not-!"

"Oh! B-but it is! N-now I suggest t-that you call up an s-search party, b-before the snow s-sets in!" A powerful silence entered the room from Dorothy's sudden and strong outburst. Kyle sighed and grabbed his coat, heading out the door into the snowy night.

**~Mayor's House~**

A gathering of most of the village crowded into Mayor Bryon's living room. "Alright, I want a search team at Blessia Island, Trieste Forest, Messhina Valley, and Pandova Mountains! Let's go people, we're losing time!" Douglas barked. "I want you to go door to door asking anyone if they've seen him! And don't even bother coming back if you don't have news."

Everyone scrambled out the door, getting to work, preparing supplies for the strenuous night.

**AN- I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Thanks for reviews! Disclaimer: I Don't own RF!**

Chapter 3:

It is barely seven a.m. when I wake up. I'm completely tired and have probably only had four hours of sleep. I suddenly remember last night previous events, and I hope that Aaron is back.

"Hey, Aaron?"

No response.

I climb up to the top bunk, hoping to see my brown haired brother sleeping. But he's not there. I climb back down and rush downstairs, hoping to see Dad getting ready for the day. But instead I see Mom curled on the couch downstairs, Fern in hand.

_Where is everyone?_

Maybe I can get some answers at school. I hurriedly get ready and as I come back down, Mom's just waking up. "Mom, where's Dad and Aaron?" I ask.

Mom looks nervously down and says something about "a search party".

I look confused at her, before saying, "I'm going to school."

She stares at me as I head out the door and calls, "Be safe!"

I trudge through the slushy ice taking notice of how eerily quiet it is, even for winter. The only thing that seems normal is the clanking of metal from Tanya's weapons shop. I eventually make it to school in plenty of time to spare.

As I walk into class, I see that Barrett is not in the front of the classroom. "Hey, guys. Where's Barrett?" I ask a gloomy Leann and a consoling Cammy.

"He went on the search party to find Aaron. Most of the guys left last night, including Tanya," Cammy explains.

"Yeah…" Leann agrees, though half-heartedly. "Hey, it'll be okay, Leann, they'll find him. He's probably off in the dungeons. They'll find him, don't worry," Cammy croons.

"Why does Dad have to be so protective?" I mutter to myself.

"Class, please take your seats," Mana announces as she steps into the class. I glance around the room and there are only girls in the room. Well, class will be quiet today.

We are dismissed early and decide to head over to Leann's house to steer clear from the cold weather. Leann makes some hot chocolate for us, and we sit in her bedroom, Cammy and Leann talking about make-up. I half listen to their conversation and watch the sun set from Leann's window. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to head home; see whether they've returned. Okay?"

"Oh. Okay, be safe okay? Tell us if they come back!" Cammy exclaims hugging me.

"Got it! Bye!" I reply hugging Leann. "Everything's going to be okay, Leann," I tell her. She smiles at me and returns my hug.

I head out of the mansion, and make my way home, snowflakes falling all around me.

"Are they back yet?" I ask Mom as soon as I walk in the door.

"N-no. T-the weather is g-getting w-worse," she answers, looking up from her cooking. There's a short silence until Mom says, "D-dinner's ready."

We have a nice meal of cabbage and potatoes and I have a thought. _Where does Aaron like to go when he's upset?_

Then it hits me. "Oh my gosh! I know where Aaron is!" I exclaim, standing up quickly.

"W-what?" Mom asks, bewildered at my sudden outburst.

"I know where Aaron is! And I'm going to go find him!"

**AN-Dun dun dun! Suspense! Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-So here's chapter 4…nothing much to say other than, thanks for all the favorites and review stuff.**

**Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

"I know where Aaron is! And I'm going to go find him!"

I leap up from the table, crossing to the refrigerator, snatching two canteens of water and some food; then grab my backpack (with supplies in it) and bound upstairs to my room. I throw clothes and a heavy jacket into the backpack and scramble downstairs.

I find my thoroughly confused mother sitting in the same spot. "Mom, I'm going to go find him. And I'll be safe! Don't worry!"

"Alright… P-please be safe."

"Don't worry…" I take a last glance at her, sitting there and take my leave out the door.

…

With my heavy coat pulled around me, I make my way to the Padova Mountains in the blasting snow. Once inside the Mountains' entrance, the snow becomes lighter and colder.

I dash into the dungeons and immediately take out the monsters located there. I work myself down through the different sections and find myself slowing down from the cold.

Normally, I'd just turn back around after a while but I have a mission to do. I take my sleeping bag out and make a small, weak fire, listening to the drips of the icicles before drifting off to sleep.

…

I wake up to the freezing cold and sound of distant voices. It sounds like Orland. I slowly get up and slip on the ice there, hearing a loud crack, and crumbling to the floor.

My ankle is searing in pain; enough to make my eyes tear up and start spilling over.

"Well, maybe if you stop complaining, we can find him sooner!" Orland yells, his voice echoing off the walls.

"It's not my fault he went running off! Kid snapped. I mean with parents like that, I can't see why he doesn't snap like that more often. Aria too-!"

Was that…Roy?

Shouts and a heavy slam against hard ice sounds and I wince; both in pain and at the sound.

"Listen up and listen good. Don't you _ever _talk about them like that again! They've had it tough. They had to toughen up before you did! You could go crying to your mommy when they couldn't. Now, I'd suggest you stop your whining and shut up, or if you don't I will personally escort you back to Douglas and explain to him why you couldn't continue. Got that?" Orland threatens as his voice echoes.

The next few words I can't make out and footsteps begin to descend, voices chattering. I let out a sob and fumble with the zipper on my backpack holding my small amount of medical supplies. I can hear footsteps re-approach and I freeze.

"Need help with that?"

**AN-I just had to get this chapter out, just to do **_**something**_** with my time while I wait for my friend to pick me up to go running. It may not be the greatest chapter but it least I got something done. **

**Anyone else have problems uploading stories 'cuz of the server timeout?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Don't have much to say.**

**Disclaimer and enjoy.**

Chapter 5:

_I can hear footsteps and I freeze. "Need help with that?"_

**...**

My heart skips a beat and I burst into more tears. I nod my head vigorously and the backpack opens and its contents shifted through.

"On a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst, how much pain?"

"A seven!"

"Hmm…seems like a broken ankle from the bruising and swelling. Can you breathe alright? Anything else hurt?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second." _How is he so calm?_

"Can you move your toe? Can you feel me touch it?"

"Yes, you idiot! Just hurry up and stop asking questions!"

"I have to! Here," he says taking a small pile of snow and placing my jacket on my ankle and dumping snow onto it. I gasp at the sudden coldness.

"Better?"

"Yes! Thank you…Aaron."

He smiles and then I remember what this entire thing is about.

"You idiot!" I say hitting him getting a response of "Hey!"

"You've got everyone searching for you, and Mom's worried sick, Leann too."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to make everyone worry. Just needed to cool my head. I mean, he's just so…overprotective; it's annoying! He doesn't give us any room to be teenagers! I just can't take it sometimes…So I left."

I don't blame him. Dad has been overbearing since we turned sixteen. "We should probably get you to the Clinic, huh?"

He takes the snow off and wraps gauze around my ankle, making a makeshift splint out of some extra twigs lying around from the fire.

With my backpack hanging on his shoulder, shoving the small items he had into mine, he wraps his arm under my arms, so that one of my arms hangs over his neck. Slowly but steadily we make our way back to the entrance.

Encountering only a few monsters show up but Aaron manages to take them out easily. "How are you holding up? One to ten?" he asks, stopping for a minute.

"Six. It really hurts to walk."

"Alright then. Hang on."

He scoops me up bridal style, emitting a "What the hell?" from me.

"This way you don't have to walk and strain it."

"Thanks…" We trek on and eventually come to an ice pond and walk halfway onto it. He stops.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask.

"I heard something." I fall silent, straining my ear to hear what he heard. But there's nothing. "There's nothing there. Keep go-!"

He takes a slight step forward and a loud crack sounds. My eyes follow where the crack goes, and it splits into different directions. "Run!"

Aaron runs and tries to move across, but the ice starts to drift away into separate pieces. The block that we're on begins to tip backwards and forwards until it starts slipping under the water.

I grip Aaron's arm harder as we slide under the water, a scream barely escaping my lips.

Under the freezing water, my body goes into shock and it takes me a few seconds to move. I frantically try to move my arms and struggle to the surface for air, and search the water for Aaron who's struggling to remove the heavy backpack still on his back. I move over the short distance and try to help him get the soaked pack from him. We frantically try to get it off as he goes deeper and deeper into the water.

I'm tiring fast and my body begins to become numb. Aaron becomes unconscious and I grab his arm and tug upwards, kicking wildly trying to keep us both from sinking into the depths.

My grasp on his arm begins to loosen and it becomes harder to stay afloat and awake. My eyes begin to flutter closed and I see someone jump into the water before I completely loose consciousness.

**AN-Ha! I bet you guys thought that it was going to be Orland that found her! Nope! So to recap: Aaron found Aria and the two make their way back to the entrance. Then the ice pond that they're on breaks and they fall into the freezing pond. Someone jumps into the pond to save them. Who do you think it is?**

**Please review! And I know some stuff isn't exactly supposed to be right, but who cares, it's my story!**

**Thanks please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Alright, this chapter is short, just warning you. So here it is, Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

I'm pulled upward as I regain consciousness, and start coughing roughly onto the ground. A wool blanket is thrown over me and I sit up when I catch my breath, shivering.

"What are you doing here?" Roy says giving me a pat on the back.

"W-where is h-he?" I ask not answering his question; my teeth chattering and my mind trying to form words.

"Still down there. Any minute now, I guess," he answers. And he's right. A flash of brown hair comes up from the water and Roy and some others rush forward and help her out. Then, Orland comes up with the backpack.

He's unconscious. "Aaron!" I exclaim, coughing slightly.

"Aaron? Can you hear me? Aaron!" Orland yells at him. He checks his pulse and has a short panicked look on his face and begins CPR. In a few short moments he comes back, sitting up and coughing out water.

"W-what h-happened?" he sputters, a blanket being wrapped around him.

"The ice broke and you two plunged in. Heard the entire thing happen," Orland explains, ruffling Aaron's hair.

I giggle as Aaron says, "Ya'know, you may be my sister's boyfriend, but we're still the same age so don't treat me like a child."

"Whatever."

After warming up and my ankle checked, deeming that it was just sprained, someone taps Orland on the shoulder and says, "We should start moving before it becomes nightfall. There's a blizzard on its way."

Packing up, we begin to make our way out to the entrance which from the familiar places we're passing, seems like we're close. "I can see the entrance!" someone calls and they're right. So we're all racing towards the entrance, wanting to get out of the bitter cold and be back in our homes, going on with our daily lives.

It's only until we're out of Padova Mountain territory that there's something wrong.

"Whoa," Aaron says, skidding to a halt like the rest of us.

Orland curses loudly. "What the hell?"

"Is that…snow?" I ask, bewildered as much as everyone else. As far out as we can see, it's white.

No road. No town. Nothing.

**AN-So how'd you like it? Recap: The twins are rescued by Orland and his search team. Then, they get out of the Mountains and snow is covering everything so basically their trapped. How will they get out of this mess? Stay tuned to find out!**

**R&R!**


End file.
